fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Our Very First Night
Our Very First Night is episode two of season one, which originally aired on September 25, 1987. In this episode Jesse has babysit the tanner girls and invited to have band rehearsal, but D.J and Stephanie aren't in bed, causing him to get into trouble with their father. And Jesse's lifestyle is being tested Synopsis It begins with Joey and Jesse attempting to change Michelle's diaper yet again. Like before, it fails, leaving Danny to change it himself, remarking that " went to bed in better shape than that baby". Jesse, however, says that Tarzan wore diapers his entire life. D.J. and Stephanie are put to bed after hearing a "scary fairy tale" story told by the guys, that is basically a combo of the girls' favorite characters. The three men have plans for that night. When the guys are all leaving home at one time, Danny explains that there has to be at least one adult in the house while the kids are there, giving his reason that his job is the only one that actually makes any money (despite Joey making some himself from the spectators at his gigs). Jesse is stuck being the adult that has to stay with the kids. While Danny is at work at the TV station and Joey is doing his comedy slot at The Laugh Machine, Jesse decides to have his band practice at the house. Stephanie and D.J. think that Jesse is the easy one to trick, so they try to take advantage of his leniency by copying what Jesse does, which gets not only him in trouble but also themselves , for staying up late with him by ordering a pizza, also for eating sweets late (ice cream sundaes and chocolate milk), especially for interrupted Jesse & the Rippers band rehearsal, including for partying with the Rippers, but also for making Jesse feel like Idiot, also for lying to him and even for asking a band member to dye their hair purple and for other late night activities which is causing him to be blamed by Danny, for the girls' reckless actions after what they convinced him to do and much to Jesse's chargin. This causes Jesse to get in trouble for not only managing the kids, but also let Danny down and being a responsible adult for it, after what D.J and Stephanie did. Joey comes home from doing his comedy slot and joins in on the fun. When Danny comes home from work, Before Jesse can recalls this statement from earlier to Danny about the girls who been snuck out of beds and bother him. Danny notices everything that is going on and does not find the whole situation amusing and found out that D.J. and Stephanie are not in their bed after Jesse told them 2 times that they're supposed to be in bed having sweet dreams, but they didn't listen to him. Before they can even escape or hide, he begins to yell at D.J., Stephanie, Joey and Jesse, telling them to "Get down! And I don't mean 'Get funky'." Before D.J. can explain, Jesse cuts her off and lies to Danny, taking the blame. After his rant, and threatening to really lose it in the event that Michelle's hair is dyed purple (which it isn't, luckily and fortunately), After what D.J and Stephanie did tonight at home with Jesse, Danny realizes that Jesse and Joey do not know a whole lot about raising, handling, and managing kids, and decides he needs to teach and lecture them both on how to be more serious about being more parental, managing the time limits, making sure the kids are in beds and that the guys are being responsible adults while Danny is not home. However, when Danny notices empty ice cream sundae bowls and chocolate milk cartons under the table in D.J. and Stephanie's room not noticing that was the girls' idea, he assumes that "the sick fiend" forced the kids to eat it all and then hid the evidence under the table who is still unknowing that was the girls' idea. After saying that Jesse's moving in "was just a big mistake", Danny even threatens to call the police on him. Stephanie and D.J. refuse to see their uncle be in trouble, let alone jail, so they tell Danny the truth about being the ones who caused him to get in trouble and apologize to Jesse for lying to him and their reckless behavior. After that, Danny sends them off to bed before threatening to take everything out of their room and "turn it into a 24-hour mini-mart", and offers Jesse the last slice of pizza and everything is calm once again and Danny realized that was the girls who had been took advantage of their Uncle Jesse while he babysitting the girls. Danny takes Michelle off to bed by trying to sing the lyrical version of "Lullaby" by Johannes Brahms but fails. So Joey yells "Conga!" (as Jeff Franklin's EP credit appears), and that's exactly what they do as they carry Michelle to her room (with the camera cutting to the hallway as the studio audience applauds and Thomas L. Miller and Robert L. Boyett's EP credits appear). Guest stars * as Raven * David Wakefield as Pizza Man Quotes D.J. and Stephanie's room, the camera pans from their little table with ice cream and chocolate milk cartons all over it, a sign of a mess. Stephanie is jumping while D.J. turns the rope tied to her bed. Stephanie: (singing) Z, my name is Zippy And my husband's name is Zorro. We come from San Francisco With a carload of zebras. A, my name is Alice-- D.J.: That's enough jump rope. Let's do the hand-jive. Stephanie: Okay, but I can't stop jumping. I may never sleep again. is able to stop her from jumping. Thanks. D.J.: Stephanie Two bowls of ice cream sure gives you a lot of pep, huh? Stephanie: Does pep mean you can't blink? D.J.: That's pep. music downstairs Party time. ---- Stephanie: Do you guys do any Bangles stuff? ---- Danny: he catches everybody partying Attention, Solid Gold farm team. It's 12:15 and your hair is purple. Get down! ...and I don't mean 'get funky'. Trivia *First Friday episode *First appearance of Jesse and the Rippers *The girls caught their Uncle Jesse into trouble with their Dad, in order for them to hide their staying up late activities actions that they had been doing with their Uncle Jesse. *The only time the kids bust Uncle Jesse into trouble for staying up late activities with girls and revealing the girls were took advantage of their Uncle Jesse's leniency *The only episode that Jesse told the girls that they were supposed to be in their room sleeping in bed twice *First and Only time that girls lying to their Uncle Jesse *Jesse is blamed for everything that D.J. and Stephanie had done *Danny has automatically blamed Uncle Jesse for the girls's reckless actions and has no idea that the girls has been tricking Jesse into staying up late which that has caused him into trouble and not notifying that was the girls doing after all. *For this episode's end credits only, the third image is the back shot of D.J. and Stephanie fishing with Danny at Fisherman's Wharf (the second is always the front shot), as the camera zooms out Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes